Patient is the Night
by kinkyasf
Summary: ONESHOT - A regular night with a well known couple.


_**Authors Note:**_ _Ah, so I just wanted to write some fluff and stuff. For some reason I HAVE to listen to music while I write, and the type of music determines what I want to write. For example; if I write while listening to Hip-Hop/Rap I'll most likely be working on like a school AU (don't ask why), if it's Rock/Alternative I'll be working on some angst or something with the lil' bad boy Jason Todd in it, Pop will have me working on something super girly like Starfire POV of course. Right now, I'm listening to some pretty innocent music so I'm in a pretty fluff filled mood :)! I hope you all like it, despite the fact that its the shortest thing I've ever written. Also, I haven't forgotten about 'Things Change' but I won't be able to update until tomorrow night._

 _Enjoy,_

 _-Akira_

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _I do not own Teen Titans or anything affiliated with WB or DC comics. Nor do I own any songs or music that may be mentioned._

 ** _Warning:_** _Super short, supper fluffy. Also, haven't checked for spelling and grammar issues, so that'll be attented to shortly._

TTTTTTTT

 _Along the feilds of straw and stover,_

 _Clocked in 'til the work day's over._

 _Time's a gentle stream,_

 _Longer than it seems._

 _Patient is the night._

Grayson stood in casual conversation, glancing around every now and again, looking for a certain someone. She had to show up sometime, he knew she wouldn't go back on her word like that, especially not with him.

Or at least he hoped that was so.

He drew his wrist up to his face, checking the time; 10:24, oh geez.

Yet another glance around the full ball room.

"Are you alright, Dick?" A concerned voice chimed.

Grayson spun his head around just to stare into a pair of milk chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Enjoying yourself, Babs?" He replied with a half-hearted smile.

"Mmm, I'm not really one for these formal parties. Bruce just makes me come to these things, and ah my dad." She shrugged , and with that he chuckled as he took another sip if his champagne.

He'd grown up with this, numb and accustomed to the 'perfect son' façade that everyone knew and loved. He'd been robbed of his childhood by the life saving Batman himself. But he still couldn't hate Bruce for that, though he could never get that time wasted back, he would've never met anyone he knew today.

Sighing, he swirled his drink around in its glass, suddenly feeling the need for fresh air after those menacing thoughts.

"Ah, I'll be right back." He dismissed himself abruptly, "I mean, please excuse me."

Grayson backed away from the small group he was residing in and walked out onto the balcony, talking in a deep breath.

He suddenly heard someone clear their throat from behind him, "I have been searching for you since ten o' clock, _Richard_."

He turned at the purr of his name, smiling broadly. He knew she'd show.

 _How I long to see her face now,_

 _Her starry moonlit gaze now._

 _I know she's never late,_

 _Still anxiously I wait._

 _Patient is the night_

"Kory, what a pleasant surprise!" He laughed, pulling her small frame into his arms.

His contagious laugh caught Kory along in its swing as she joyfully wrapped her arms around him, returning his affectionate hug.

"Oh, this is most unprofessional of you!" She squealed in delight.

He released her, regaining his demeanor. "Right, I apologize ," he grinned like a child at the sound of his name on her, "I'm just very happy you made it." Grayson reduced his grin to that of a sly smirk, adjusting his tie slightly.

"That is quite alright, it was delightful." She winked, "If I didn't know any better I would say you doubted I would join you tonight, my love."

"Hmm, would it be wrong to say I may have, dear?" A flash of hurt spread across her face, but left as fast as it appeared. "But, it could just be the fact that my beautiful wife has men oogling at her where ever she goes." Grayson added playfully, in an attempt to lighten to mood.

Kori laughed a bit, fiddling with the promise around her finger.

He studied her for a moment, in comfortable silence. She still looked as great as when she was the fourteen year old girl destroying Jump in an adrenaline filled frenzy, so young and full of life even at twenty seven now.

Grayson took her hand in his, kneeling down and kissing the back of her hand gingerly before looking up into her still too mesmerizing eyes.

"Baby, would you like to dance with me?"

"Richard, it would be a pleasure."

He held her hand steady in his before standing up, interlacing their fingers and leading her to the dance floor. Once on the ballroom floor Grayson turned towards Kori, losing himself in her shining green emeralds.

"Richard." She addressed.

"Sorry, you're just so gorgeous."

"I thank you, I believe you asked me to dance?" She smiled that award winning smile of hers.

"I did." He led one of his hands down to her exposed side, beaming back at her. "I'm so in love with you." He breathed against the side of her ear before leaving a trail of butterfly kisses from her lobe to her lips sweetly.

She slid her arms around his neck, kissing him back, "Richard?" She asked, looking down at his champagne glass.

"Right." He chucked, embarrassed.

Unfortunately, he had to release Kory to place the glass upon the silver plater of one of the servers.

Returning to Kory, he pulled her close, wrapping both arms around her to they where flush against each other. Most would say it looked awkward due to the slight height difference, but to Grayson it was complete euphoria being held by her.

Her cheeks began to rise to a bright red, pressing her hands against the seam of his collar and rested her head against his. She breathed with contentment.

They swayed together to the music. It was nice, everything felt so right when they were together. They fit so perfectly, Grayson was convinced that they were soulmates.

Soon, the crowd began to clear and only Kori, Grayson and a few more couples were scattered about the dance floor.

After about eight minutes for swaying no matter the tempo of the song, she kissed his forehead lightly, causing him to look up at her with his electrifying blue oceans.

"I am in love with you as well, Richard." She murmured before she was swept away into a kiss so fiery and full of passion and desire it almost pained them both.

Breaking away from the kiss, Grayson looked up at Kory, who was now teary eyed.

"Kory?"

"Richard?"

"Yes, my lovely?"

"Let us go home."

 _I know she's never late,_

 _Still anxiously I wait._

 _Patient is the night._

TTTTTTTT

 _ **Authors Note:**_ _This lil baby story thingy was made after the song "Patient is the night" by Chris Issak. Call me childish all you guys want but the song is off of a Cartoon Network original called "Over the Garden Wall" and in all honestly I thought the song was beautiful, despite it being barley over a minute long. In fact, most of the songs in the ten episode mini-series are very creative and original. I love them so much. You all should check it out. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. Let me know if you all want me to continue a RobStar fluffy drabble open, or just one-shot fluff. Please_

 _Take care,_

 _-Akira_


End file.
